Hermiones heimlicher Verehrer
by Queen Jane
Summary: Hermione kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück, um nach dem Krieg ihren Abschluss zu machen. Sie ist wieder Single. Und sie bekommt eine mysteriöse Nachricht von einem heimlichen Verehrer ... Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.


**Disclaimer: Figuren/Orte sind der J. ihr's, die Idee gehört absorbaloff ( www . fanfiction . net / u / 1844243 / ), ich habs nur übersetzt.**

**Thanks a lot for your permission, Joanna!**

**Noch ein kleiner Hinweis am Rande, damits ganz eindeutig ist: **_Hermiones Gedanken _**und **_**Snapes Gedanken**_

*********

**Hermiones heimlicher Verehrer**

Hermione saß im Unterricht. Nicht wirklich aufmerksam. Sie wusste, sie sollte aufmerksam sein. Sie versuchte, aufmerksam zu sein, aber momentan war sie abgelenkter als jemals zuvor. Da sie Hermione war, hatte sie es nicht wirklich nötig, aufmerksam zu sein, da sie den Stoff längst kannte und wahrscheinlich sogar die Klasse unterrichten könnte, so gut war sie mit ihm vertraut. Aber sie wusste, dass sie hier war, um zu lernen und gerade eben tat sie es nicht.

Hermione war nun seit ein paar Tagen unkonzentriert. Seitdem sie diese Eule eines Morgens zum Frühstück bekommen hatte. Sie hatte alleingesessen, wie sie es zu jener Zeit zu tun pflegte. Von den wenigen Schülern, die zurück nach Hogwarts kamen, um die NEWTs zu bestehen, war Hermione die einzige Gryffindor. Sie lehnte den Posten als Schülersprecherin ab, um sich ganz und gar auf ihr Studium zu konzentrieren, seitdem bereitete sie sich darauf vor, möglichst viele NEWTs am Ende des Schuljahres zu machen.

Sie war erst seit einer Woche wieder an der Schule. Sie hatte sich, als sie den Fuchsbau verließ, für ihre Freunde gefreut, aber ihr selbst war schwer ums Herz. Kurz nach dem Endkampf zogen sich sie, Ron und Harry in den Fuchsbau zurück. Wovon sie glaubte, dass es ein entspannter Sommer würde, endete in einer persönlichen Krise. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie die Zeit mit ihrem festen Freund und ihrem gemeinsamen besten Freund verbringen würde. Es änderte sich alles und plötzlich war sie das dritte Rad am Fahrrad. Harry und Ron verbrachten den Sommer damit, sich näher zu kommen und erkannten, was sie einander bedeuteten. Sie hätte es im vierten Jahr bemerken müssen, als Harry Ron aus dem See retten sollte.

Und so kehrte Hermione an ihre Oase zurück: Hogwarts. Sie wusste, dass dieses Jahr mehr der Selbststudien als schulischen Studien dienen würde. Aber da sie die schlaueste Hexe ihrer Generation war, wusste Hermione, dass Selbsterkennung genauso wichtig wie Bücherwissen war. Sie saß beim Frühstück und wollte den _Klitterer _zu lesen, der eben geliefert worden war. Es war noch keine Minute vergangen, nachdem die erste Posteule den Rückweg angetreten hatte, als schon eine zweite vor der jungen Frau auftauchte. Ungeduldig streckte sie ihr den Fuß entgegen. Hermione starrte sie eine Weile an, erholte sich schließlich von ihrer Verwirrung, als die Eule ein Stück Toast stahl. Sie band den Brief von dem Vogel los und betrachtete diesen, wie er mit dem letzten Rest ihres Frühstücks im Schnabeldie Große Halle verließ. Sie rollte den Brief auseinander und las.

_Hermione,_

_Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich dich beobachtet. Habe gesehen, wie du die starke, selbstbewusste Frau wurdest, die du jetzt bist. Ich befürchte, ich kann meine Zuneigung zu dir nicht länger verstecken. Ich muss dir sagen, dass ich sehr aufgeregt bin, da ich nicht weiß, wie du mir begegnen wirst. Wenn du gestattest, mit dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sprechen, werden wir uns nächsten Freitagabend zum Sonnenuntergang auf dem Hof treffen._

_Dein ergebener Bewunderer._

_Hä?_ Dachte sie. Sie sah sich um, begann, die Haustische abzusuchen, doch niemand von Ravenclaw sah zu ihr. Auch niemand von Hufflepuff. Sie drehte sich zu den Slytherins, wieder niemand. Als sie sich in ihrem Stuhl aufrichtete, sah sie hoch zum Lehrertisch. Dort waren so viele Plätze leer, dass es wie zu den Weihnachtsferien wirkte. Schulleiterin McGonagall sprach mit Snape, dem stellvertretenden Direktor. Auroren hatten den Tränkemeister nach der Finalen Schlacht gerade noch lebend vorgefunden. Es waren einzig magische Such- und Rettungsgeräte, die seinen Körper als ‚noch heilbar' erkannten, die althergebrachten Muggel-Apparaturen hätten ihm keine Chance gegeben. Sein Heilungsprozess schritt während der Sommermonate zufriedenstellend fort, sodass er zum Schuljahresbeginn aus St.-Mungo-Hospital entlassen werden konnte. Die Schulleiterin sah auf und begegnete Hermiones Blick. Die alte Hexe lächelte, Hermione erwiderte das Lächeln und kehrte an ihren Platz zurück.

Hermione sah wieder auf die Notiz in ihrer Hand. Wer könnte es sein? Der Brief sprach von _im Laufe der Jahre_, das schloss die jüngeren Schüler also aus. Die meisten älteren Schüler hatten entschieden, außerhalb von Hogwarts zu studieren, was man ihnen nach der Finalen Schlacht nicht übel nehmen konnte. Solang sie es überhaupt überlebt hatten. Es waren so viele gestorben. Viele von ihnen waren Schüler, die sich nicht einmal freiwillig zu Kampf gemeldet hatten. Auch wenn die Große Halle wieder voller Leben war, es würde doch nie mehr dasselbe für Hermione und die sein, die den Krieg überstanden hatten.

Die Mitteilung war nun eine Woche alt, in der Zwischenzeit hatte Hermione oft die Glaubhaftigkeit der Notiz angezweifelt. Sie versuchte, die Jungen zu analysieren, die so etwas schreiben würden. Und das war ihr Problem. Diese Kinder an der Schule waren _Jungs_. Sie hatte einen Krieg erlebt. Ein Jahr mit Harry auf der Flucht verbracht. Es gab so vieles, was sie erlebt hatte, sodass die wenigen männlichen Studenten, die an der Schule geblieben waren, nur _Jungs_ waren. Sie könnte sich niemals mit einem von ihnen eine ernsthafte Beziehung vorstellen. Obwohl sie diese One-Night-Stand-Sache bereits durchhatte (Erholung von diesem Schock, nachdem Ron sie wegen Harry sitzen ließ), wollte sie den armen Jungen nicht ausnutzen.

Sie brauchte einen weiteren weiblichen Betrachter für diese Mitteilung. Sie hatte wenige Freundinnen, obwohl sie tatsächlich einige Freunde zurzeit hatte, aber die weiblichen waren immer so schwer zu erreichen. Sie eulte Luna und die beiden trafen sich in Hogsmeade, einmal zum Essen und um alle offenstehenden Optionen durchzugehen. Da sie eine gewissermaßen Achtklässlerin im siebten Schuljahr war, hatte sie einigen Freiraum von der Schulleiterin zugesprochen bekommen, was bedeutete, dass sie das Schloss, wann immer sie wünschte verlassen konnte, solange sie ihre Noten beibehielt.

Die beiden jungen Hexen erörterten die Mitteilung und nachdem beide ein paar Butterbiere und später einige Feuerwhiskeys intus hatten, beschlossen die beiden Frauen, dass Hermione herausfinden musste, wer diese Notiz verfasst hatte. Ihre Entscheidung unter dem Einfluss des Alkohols beinhaltete weiterhin, dass Hermione mit dem Mann, sofern er kein Todesser war, gehen sollte. Obwohl Hermione sich versucht fühlte, den Jungen zu benutzen (nicht, dass sie es Luna erzählt hätte), wusste sie so nüchtern an diesem Freitagmorgen nicht, was sie tun sollte, trotzdem sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es nicht in einem Fick enden würde. Sie redete sich selbst ein, dass die Mitteilung vielleicht nur von irgendeinem Erstklässler stammte, der voller Ehrfurcht vor dem weiblichen Teil des Goldenen Trios war. Sie hoffte, wie immer, dass es ein großer, dunkler und gutaussehender Mann war, der sie auf seinen Händen tragen würde, bis sie glücklich gemeinsam das Ende ihrer Tage erreicht hätten. Nicht, dass sie _das_ irgendwem erzählen würde.

Hermione schrak aus ihren Tagträumen auf, als Schulleiterin McGonagall sie in ihrem NEWTs-Verwandlungskurs aufrief.

„Miss Granger, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, vor der Klasse zu zeigen, wie man einen Mitschüler in einen Hirsch verwandelt?"

An diesem Punkt war Hermione wie vor Angst gelähmt. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie ihr Buch an dieser Stelle geöffnet hatte, aber dann dahin abgeschwiffen war, was wohl heute Abend passieren würde. Sie versammelte all ihre Gefühle in ihren Augen, als sie die Schulleiterin ansah, um sie so auf ihre Weise anzuflehen, sie von dieser Aufgabe zu befreien.

„Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke … Miss Granger hat schon viele Vorführungen in dieser Klasse geleistet. Also doch jemand anders, wollen mal sehen … Mr. Donovan, versuchen Sie's!" Hermione ließ der Direktorin ein lautloses "Danke" zukommen, diese nickte und sah die junge Hexe über den Brillenrand hinweg an. Hermione konzentrierte sich für den Rest der Stunde und sammelte gerade ihre Sachen zusammen, als die Direktorin zum Bleiben bat.

„Sie waren die ganze Woche sehr in sich gekehrt, Liebes. Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Ich …" begann Hermione. _Wie soll ich das meiner Professorin erklären?_, dachte sie.

„Es ist ein Mann, nicht wahr?", hackte die Professorin nach.

„Woher wussten Sie …?"

„Die Frage ist überflüssig! Ich war selbst einmal eine Hexe in Ihrem Alter. Und bei Ihrem Aussehen und Ruhm, müssen die Männer bestimmt bei Ihnen Schlange stehen."

„Es ist nicht, wie …", versuchte Hermione zu erklären.

„Ich verstehe. Nur geben Sie Ihren romantischen Tagträumen nicht die Oberhand. Zur falschen Zeit könnte es sich als ziemlich gefährlich herausstellen." Die Professorin stand vor ihrem Pult, Hermione mit einer Geste zeigend, dass sie nun gehen könne.

„Seien Sie einfach vorsichtig, meine Liebe. Und verwenden Sie ein Verhütungsmittel!"

Und bevor Hermione widersprechen konnte, hatte die Schulleiterin die Tür verriegelt. _Wundervoll. Einfach wundervoll._ Schimpfte Hermione mit sich selbst. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal eine Beziehung mit diesem Mann und schon jetzt hielt er sie vom Unterricht ab. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 5:30. Genug Zeit, fix etwas Essen zu fassen, ihre Sachen in ihr Zimmer zu werfen und mit Sonnenuntergang auf dem Hof zu stehen.

Sie ging in die Große Halle. Die Schulleiterin sah sie eintreten, zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, drehte sich dann zu Madam Pompfrey und flüsterte ihr irgendetwas zu. Die Heilerin sah zu Hermione und zwinkerte ebenfalls. _Einfach wundervoll!_ Ärgerte sich Hermione.

Sie setzte sich mit einem Knurren auf ihren gewohnten Platz und lud etwas Essen auf ihren Teller. Sie sah sich erneut um. Vielleicht würde sie jemanden entdecken, der sie ebenfalls in dem Moment ansah. Ihr Treffen war in nahe Zukunft gerückt, er war also sicherlich nervös. Ravenclaw … nein. Hufflepuff … nein. Sie sah zu Slytherin … wieder nein. Sie sah hoch zum Lehrertisch. Abgesehen von der Direktorin und der Heilerin waren nicht viele Lehrer zu Tisch. Der neue Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Clarkson, war da und noch ein paar andere der neuen Gesichter, aber keines der altbekannten. Durch den Krieg hatte sich die Zahl bekannter Gesichter stark reduziert, umso stärker kamen die Übriggebliebenen zum Fehlen. Kein Flitwick oder Snape heute Abend. Hermione seufzte, sie sich konnte nach wie vor nicht zusammenreimen, wer der Junge war; wohl oder übel musste sie die Stunde bis Sonnenuntergang abwarten.

Sie sah auf ihr Essen hinab. Sie stocherte mit ihrer Gabel in der Hochrippe herum. Dann spießte sie eine Kartoffel auf, hob sie in Gesichtshöhe und ließ sie zurück auf den Teller sinken. Sie nippte ein bisschen Kürbissaft und ging. Ihr Magen war voller Schmetterlinge – wo sollte da Essen hineinpassen? Sie steuerte auf ihr Zimmer im Gryffindor Turm zu.

Sie kletterte die Stufen rauf bis in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen. Sie warf ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett und beschloss, sich fertig zu machen. Sie ging ins Bad, wusch ihr Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne (ihr war der Gedanke gekommen, dass vielleicht der ein oder andere Kuss fällig würde, wenn es tatsächlich ihr großer, dunkler und gutaussehender Mann - ihr Retter in der Not- war). Sie versuchte, ihr Haar zu kämmen, aber es endete damit, dass sie es entnervt zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenband. _Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen, _sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Hermione verließ den Gryffindor Turm in ihren Muggelklamotten. Außerhalb des Unterrichtes hatte sie kein starkes Bedürfnis nach ihren Roben; sie wurde derzeitig genug beansprucht, auch ohne die Last der Schuluniform. Ruhig lief sie ihren Weg die Treppen hinunter, wie sie dies tausend Mal vorher getan hatte, in Nächten, die weitaus weniger wichtiger als diese waren. Sie ging hinaus auf den Hof, um endlich ihren Verehrer zu treffen.

*******

Hermione trat in den Hof, die Sonne versteckte sich hinter den Bergen, aber es stach noch genug Sonnenlicht hinter ihnen hervor, um dem Himmel warm, orange-pink glühen zu lassen, wenn es auf die Wolken traf, die den Himmel sprenkelten.

Es war sehr früh im September, sodass die Nächte noch nicht zu frostig waren. Was eine gute Sache war, da Hermiones Muggelkostüm an diesem Abend recht knapp ausfiel. Ein knappes T-Shirt, irgendeine tiefsitzende Jeans und ein Paar Flip-Flops. Sie kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust, nicht etwa, um gegen die nichtexistente Kälte zu schützen, sondern aus einer unterbewussten Selbstschutzmethode heraus.

Sie wusste, dass es nachteilig für sie war, sich zu erst zu zeigen. Vor allem, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, auf wen sie eigentlich wartete. Der Gedanke, dass dies alles nur ein dämlicher Streich irgendwelcher Slytherins sei, die versuchten, ihr irgendwie weh zu tun, war nicht von ungefähr (obwohl im Hogwarts der Nachkriegszeit nicht dieselbe Häuserrivalität herrschte wie zuvor). Was sie wirklich beängstigte, war der Gedanke, dass sie die Person, die da käme, wirklich mögen könnte. Sie begann gerade erst, mit der gesamten Situation um Ron (und Harry) klar zu kommen, ohne völlig durchzudrehen. Wenn sie nun in den nächsten Zauberer verliebte, könnte sie schon wieder verletzt werden. Diese stoische Hermione begann einen langsamen, lockeren Rundgang um den Hof, während sie auf den geheimnisvollen Mann wartete.

Der Gedanke, dass er nicht auftauchte, erschlug sie förmlich. Was, wenn er seine Meinung geändert hatte und sich nicht angezogen genug von ihr fühlte, nicht genug für eine Beziehung mit ihr zumindest? Sie begann sich, Sorgen zu machen. Sie zog eine Hand nach unten, um nach der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, der sich in ihrer Jeanstasche befand, zu greifen. Sie hatte einen Vergrößerungszauber auf die Tasche gelegt, sodass sie ihn sicher hineinlegen konnte, da die Hosen so eng saßen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nirgendwo sonst hätte verstecken können. Sie schauderte, wie bei diesem Gefühl, dass irgendetwas verkehrt ist oder man beobachtet wird. Sie legte erneut die Arme um sich. Dann fühlte sie auf einmal Wärme in sich ausbreiten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie, dass ihr Kopf die Kontrolle übernommen hatte und sie nicht länger nervös war, doch dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. Sie spürte, dass irgendwer einen Wärmezauber auf sie gelegt hatte. Sie wusste, dass ihr Bauchgefühl richtig gewesen war, denn das war kein Schüler einer mittleren Klassenstufe. Dessen war sie sicher, seit sie den Zauberspruch nicht gehört hatte. Sie sah sich um, drehte sich langsam im Kreis, traute sich aber nicht, in die eine oder andere Richtung zu gehen, da sie noch immer ihren Verehrer nicht sah.

Momentan fühlte sich Hermione eher weniger verehrt, sondern mehr verfolgt. Irgendwer war da, sie beobachtend. Nachdem ihr erstes Ausschau-halten erfolglos geblieben war, suchte sie erneut die Umgebung mit Blicken an. Viel sorgfältiger dieses Mal, immer nach dem matten Schimmer eines Illusionszaubers suchend. Da war er, völlig bewegungslos in einer entfernten Ecke, aber offensichtlich, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchte.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist!", sagte sie zu der Ecke, neigte ihren Kopf in diese Richtung, um dem Jungen klarzumachen, dass sie nicht nur geraten hatte. Sie trieb etwas Mut auf und begab sich langsam auf den schimmernden, durchsichtigen Jungen zu. Als sie näher kam, entschied sie, dass der Junge, aufgrund seiner Größe, nicht jünger als ein Sechstklässler sein konnte.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du dich nach wie vor versteckst? Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich weiß, dass du da bist!" Sie hatte nahezu selbstbewusst geklungen. _Das ist gut, _sagte sie zu sich selbst, _solange wie ich selbstsicher klinge, gewinnt er nicht die Oberhand._

„Ich will nicht, dass du wegrennst … oder lachst", sagte die körperlose Stimme. Während er sprach, begann der Zauber nachzulassen.

Hermione stand nur wenige Meter entfernt. Als sich der Zauber langsam von ihm löste, begann ihr Gesicht ein leichtes Rot anzunehmen. Er war groß, soweit lag sie also richtig. Er hatte breite Schultern, dunkles Haar; _nicht schlecht, _dachte sie. Als der Junge vor ihr deutlich und greifbar wurde, sah sie ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.

_Spaß beiseite, _dachte sie entschlossen.

_**Ja. **_Das hätte Hermione nicht erwartet. Ganz gewiss, der Körper gehörte zu dieser Stimme, die sie hörte ebenso wie das Grinsen, das sie gesehen hatte und das alles setzte sich in dem einen Mann zusammen, von dem sie als Letztem geglaubt hätte, er würde hier vor ihr stehen,

„Professor Snape."

„Guten Abend, Hermione!" erwiderte der Tränkemeister.

_Ist er eben rot geworden? _überlegte Hermione, während sie steif an ihrem Fleck stand, als wären ihre Füße im Erdboden verwachsen.

_**Bin ich. Ich hoffte, du würdest es nicht merken.**_

Schon wieder war seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, obwohl er kein Wort laut aussprach.

„Sie haben meine Gedanken gelesen.", Obwohl sie es nicht als Frage stellte, erwartete sie seine Bestätigung. Er nickte.

„Du bist noch nicht weggerannt.", während er es sagte, stahl sich ein schmales Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Haben Sie gehofft, dass ich es tun würde?"

Er war verwirrt. Sie war hergekommen, das war ein guter Beginn. Andererseits könnte sie jeden erwartet haben.

„Nein." Er versuchte, etwas anzufügen, aber sein Gehirn arbeitete nicht so schnell, wie es eigentlich sollte.

„Ok." Sie stand da und raubte seinen Verstand. _Soll das irgendein Witz werden? Wenn ja, dann ist es nicht lustig!_

_**Widere ich dich so sehr an, dass es ‚nicht lustig ist'? **_Fragte er sie lautlos.

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Antwortete sie schnell und ehrlich (er konnte die Aufrichtigkeit in ihrem Gesicht sehen). „Könnten Sie bitte aufhören, _das_ zu tun?" sie klang ein wenig gequält.

„Was immer du verlangst." Er öffnete seine Augen, ein beunruhigter Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Sie erhob ihren Kopf und sah im in die Augen. Ein feines Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

„Warum würde es keinen Spaß machen?", fragte Snape, hoffend, dass sie nicht die Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme erkannt hatte, als er ihr das vorhergehende zugestand.

„Was?", Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, was geschehen war. Seine Äußerung hatte sie verwirrt und sie hatte kurzfristig nur einen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf fassen können: Dass er es vielleicht ernst meinte.

„Du sagtest," setzte er an, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn seine Wortwahl überdenken, „Eher, du DACHTEST, dass du hofftest, dass es kein Witz wäre, weil es nicht lustig wäre."

Der kurze, verwirrte Blick verschwand, als sie ihre Augen abwandte und den Boden des Hofes musterte. Es musste ein Zauber darauf sein, denn es erschien Hermione dauernd so, als ob ihre Flip-Flops definitiv dauerhaft auf den Steinplatten klebten.

„Hermione?"

„Severus", begann sie den Satz, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie sie ihn beenden sollte. Sie sah ihn an und alles Glück der Welt sammelte sich in seinen Augen und da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte. Plötzlich fühlte sie, zum ersten Mal seit über einer Woche, wirkliche Zuversicht in sich.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es kein Witz wäre, weil dieser Moment einer ist, von dem ich seit Jahren träume." Antwortete sie ehrlich. Er wusste es. Er las nicht in ihren Gedanken und er musste es nicht, um dies zu wissen. Eine kleineTräne fand langsam den Weg hinab an ihrer Wange. Er trat einen Schritt nach vor, legte die Handfläche auf ihre Kieferpartie, seine Finger wiegten die Rückseite ihres Nackens und mit seinem Daumen wischte er behutsam die Träne weg.

Ihr Atem stockte. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Er war der Mann, an den sie so oft gedacht hatte, nachdem der Krieg zu Ende war. Er war der Mann, den sie bewunderte, seit sie von seinen Spionagetätigkeiten erfahren hatte. Während der Finalen Schlacht hatte man ihm viel angetan, aber durch seine Heilung hatte er etwas Sonnenlicht abbekommen und er war nicht länger fahl und käsig, sondern hatte einen wirkte gesund. Viele Wochenendmorgen, wenn sie zum Schloss nach einer durchzechten Nacht mit ihren Freunden zurückkehrte, hatte sie ihn an den Seeufern entlang rennen sehen. Sie hatte ihn damals verehrt. Die Ironie war, dass ausgerechnet er ihr Verehrer war. Sie kicherte.

Er sah herab zu ihr, das Lächeln in einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck verwandelnd. „Ich dachte, es wäre nicht lustig, Miss Granger?"

„Das ist es nicht, SEVERUS," Sie betonte seinen Namen, ließ ihn wissen, dass sie an dieser Stelle über den Formalitäten standen. „Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, dass ich seit langer Zeit deine heimliche Verehrerin bin und dass keiner von uns realisierte, dass der andere das gleiche gefühlt hat."

Sein ernstes Gesicht wurde weicher. „Oh.", war alles, was er sagte. Sie standen da und seine Hand hatte ihr Gesicht nicht verlassen. Sie lehnte sich schwach in seine Berührung und ließ ein zufriedenes Brummen tief aus ihrer Brust ertönen. Obwohl er das angenehme Gefühl, das über sie beide hinweg schwappte, liebte, musste er doch das unausweichliche ansprechen, bevor das alles hier schneller vorwärts ging.

„Hermione?" Er ließ seine Hand an ihrem Arm herunter gleiten, bis zu ihrer Hand, die er in seine nahm. Er hob sie an seine Lippen und streichelte mit dem leichtesten aller Küsse ihre Knöchel. Seine Berührung war so leicht, dass sie hätte glauben können, dass sie ihn sich nur einbildete, wenn sie nicht ihre Augen an seine Lippen geheftet hätte.

„Hmm?" Das war die einzige Antwort, zu der sie im Stande war. Nicht nur, dass ihre Füße im Erdboden feststeckten, sie war auch noch stumm geworden.

„Hermione, Liebling," drängelte er sie erneut, in der Hoffnung, diesmal eine Antwort zu erhalten, die ihm zeigte, dass sie die Worte verstand, die er sagte.

„Mmm hmm?" Jepp, nachwievor stumm. Glücklich, angeklebt, aber nichtsdestotrotz stumm.

„Wir müssen mit der Direktorin über all das sprechen, bevor wir IRGENDETWAS tun."

„WAAAS?", Hermione schrie ihn nahezu an, als sie sich schnell mehrere Schritte von ihm entfernte, ihre Hand mit sich ziehend. Sie war nicht länger stumm, festgeklebt oder glücklich.

*******

„Warum?", fragte Hermione Severus lauter, als nötig gewesen wäre.

„Weil", fuhr er vorsichtig, in einer angebrachten Lautstärke fort, in der Hoffnung, sie würde den Ball, den er ihr zuspielte annehmen, „du zwar offiziell keine Schülerin mehr bist, aber dennoch deine Ausbildung hier beendest. So lange, wie du Hogwarts zu diesem Zweck besuchst, ist Minerva für dich verantwortlich."

„Aber", begann sie mit lauter Stimme, doch als sie der Stille um sie herum gewahr wurde, entschied sie, leiser fortzufahren. „Erstens, dachte ich, dass ich nach wie vor Schülerin hier wäre. Zweitens bin ich volljährig und in keiner der Schulregeln, weder der der Gründer noch irgendeiner seit damals hinzugefügten, steht irgendwo, dass Beziehungen zwischen Personal und volljährigen Schülern verboten sind – solange der Schüler nicht von diesem Lehrer unterrichtet wird. Und drittens will ich es Professor McGonagall nicht erzählen, weil sie mich anschreien wird." Sie hatte sehr überzeugt begonnen, aber schien wirklich besorgt, es der Schulleiterin und ehemaligen Hauslehrerin zu erzählen und ihr anfangs lehrerhaft klingender Monolog wurde zu einem Wimmern. „Außerdem, bist du sicher, dass da irgendetwas werden soll? Ich dachte, ich wäre eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin?" hielt sie dem Tränkemeister vor, indem sie seine Beleidigung nachahmte.

Er wich ein Stück zurück, als er hörte, wie sie seine Worte nachäffte, die er sich selber nie vergeben hatte.

„Ok, Ich werde alles in der Reihenfolge beantworten", bot er in bester Snape-Manier an. „Erstens, nein. Rein technisch betrachtet, erreichten du und deine Mitschüler alle den Schulabschluss und erhielten die Zensuren und damit verbundenen Auszeichnungen entweder per Eule oder posthum. Zweitens weiß ich, wie alt du bist und obwohl es stimmt, dass es eine solche Regel nicht gibt, so gebietet es doch der Anstand, meinst du nicht auch?", er erhob seine Augenbraue. Sie nickte schwach und er fuhr fort. „Drittens bist du ‚Gryffindors Goldmädchen'", zitierte er die Überschrift eines Arikels über die junge Hexe im _Tagespropheten_. „Außerdem hat sie selbst erkannt, dass du erwachsen und ebenso begabt wie intelligent bist. Sie wird also in der Lage sein, uns zu verstehen und das Beste für deinen Ruf und den der Schule tun." _**Zumindest hoffe ich, dass sie das tun wird, **_dachte er. Hermione nickte noch einmal zur Bestätigung. „Und zum Schluss: Du bist eine Besserwisserin." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn provozierend an. Also fuhr er fort: „Du bist schlaue Hexe. Wunderschön und mächtig. Die Hälfte aller Zauberer Großbritanniens und noch viele mehr in Übersee wären glücklich, dich an ihrer Seite zu wissen. Aber ich könnte doch nicht eine so mutige, starke und unabhängige Frau ihr Leben mit irgendwem anders verschwenden lassen. Nicht, nachdem ich sie so verzweifelt beschützt habe, über all die Jahre hinweg."

Sie nahm die Hände wieder von den Hüften. Sie streckte ihren Rücken, als wolle sie versuchen, die mutige Hexe, von der gesprochen hatte, herbeizuholen. Da passierte es, dass _etwas_ in sein Auge sprang.

„Hermione, vielleicht sollten wir reingehen. Es ist kalt."

„Mir ist nicht kalt. Ich will das jetzt klären!"

Severus schluckte ein Glucksen herunter und wurde rot. „Dir scheint aber kalt zu sein. Obwohl ich hoffe, dass ich ansonsten die Ursache für deine Reaktion bin."

Nun war es an ihr, zu erröten. Sie könnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen! Unter ihren Roben trug Hermione niemals einen BH, schließlich kam es auf die Magie an und nicht auf die Brüste! Während sie sich für den Abend fertiggemacht hatte, war ihr nicht eingefallen, einen anzuziehen, da sie sich sonst keine Gedanken darum machte.

Sie riss sich zusammen, bekämpfte die Röte. Sie wollte keck sein, da auch er in der Stimmung dafür zu sein schien. Sie stand auf – rank und schlank, warf die Schulterblätter zurück und sah ihm in die Augen: „Ja, Severus. Nur wegen dir."

Er stand da. Wenn er glauben konnte, was er da hörte, sollte er jetzt vielleicht ohnmächtig werden. Keinesfalls konnte Hermione Granger, Gryffindors Goldmädchen, _das_ zu _ihm_ gesagt haben.

„Äh … was?" Zu mehr wohl artikulierten Worten war er nicht in der Lage.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Severus. Du erregst mich. Du machst mich an. Ich würde schließlich nicht mehr hier rumstehen, wenn du nicht da wärst. Ich bin an dir interessiert. Nicht nur als Person, Zauberer oder Tränkemeister. Ich bin interessiert an einer richtigen Beziehung. Einer **sexuellen** Beziehung." Natürlich zog die das Wort sexuell besonders in die Länge. Sie machte keine halben Sachen, immerhin war sie Gryffindor.

Was auch immer er hatte sagen oder tun wollen wurde verhindert, als er hörte, wie sich die Türen der Großen Halle öffneten und eine Schülerflut die Schule überschwemmte.

*******

„Hey Hermione!"

„Hey Stephanie", antworte Hermione, während sie der vorbeiziehenden Siebtklässlerin aus Gryffindor zulächelte und winkte.

„Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo wir unsere Ruhe haben", flüsterte Severus, während er an sie heranrückte und zärtlich ihren Ellbogen entlangstrich.

„Was stellst du dir denn vor?", fragte sie so zweideutig wie möglich. Er schluckte und seine Augen wurden so weit, dass sie aus dem Kopf zu fallen drohten. Sein Mund wurde urplötzlich außerordentlich trocken. Und Hermione lächelte ein eindeutig zu unschuldiges Lächeln.

Er packte sein stoisches 'Professor Snape'-Gesicht aus und geleitete sie durch die Halle in seinen Klassenraum. Unzählige Male war sie schon in diesem Raum gewesen. Über die sechs Jahre, die sie hier am Schloss war, hatte sie einige hundert Zaubertränke gebraut. All diese Jahre, in denen sie den Raum betreten, all diese Stunden, die sie arbeitend verbrachte, hatte es niemals vielversprechend angefühlt. Zumindest nicht so wie jetzt. Am ersten Tag war sie so eifrig, immerhin kündigte sich hier viel Wissen an, ein Gefühl, dass schnell von den wogenden Roben der großen bösen Fledermaus aus dem Kerker bezwungen wurde.

„Das ist kein netter Name für irgendwen", sagte er zu Hermione, nachdem er ihren Gedankengang mit verfolgt hatte. Er schloss die Tür mit einem Zauber, nachdem sie eingetreten war und setzte sich auf einen Tisch, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Du warst nicht nett", erwiderte sie ehrlich. „Und ich hatte geglaubt, du würdest _das_ nicht mehr tun."

„Entschuldige." Er hatte es vergessen. In all den Jahren, in denen er Hermione Granger begegnet war, hatte er es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, in ihren Gedanken herumzuwühlen, in der Hoffnung, ein Bild von sich aufzuwühlen. Aber alles, was er je entdeckt hatte, waren ihre gedanklichen Bilder von Büchern, während sie an Tränken arbeitete oder Bilder von diesem Weasley-Jungen und Potter, während sie in die Halle liefen.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Worte auf dem Hof und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sie sah ihn aus ihren halbgeöffneten Augen an – Verführerisch-sein gelang ihr richtig gut. Sie konnte sexy sein – keine Frage. Und der fehlende BH unterstützte sie ebenfalls. Sobald sie darüber nachdachte, diesen Mann zu verführen, zeichnete sich der Beweis ihrer Erregung deutlich unter ihrem engen T-Shirt ab.

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er nochmals schluckte. Er rutschte ein wenig auf dem Tisch herum, um die nicht gerade subtile Veränderung in seiner Hose, welche sich plötzlich enger anfühlte, zu verstecken. Sie lächelte. Und erinnerte ihn daran, wie sexy sie war.

„So", niemals zuvor hatte ein Wort soviele Versprechen für ihn bereitgehalten wie diese kleine 'so'. „Du wolltest reden", erinnerte ihn Hermione, während sie noch immer langsam auf ihn zuwandelte.

_**Götter, hatte ihre Hüften schon immer so gewackelt?**_

„Äh. Ja." Er wusste, dass es irgendeinen Grund gab, weshalb sie reden mussten, aber als ihr anmutiger kleiner Körper immer näher kam, konnte er nicht einmal mehr genau sagen, wie er eigentlich hieß, mal ganz davon abgesehen, über was er hatte reden wollen. Reden wurde überbewertet.

Sie stoppte, Zentimeter bevor ihre Hüften zwischen seinen Beinen gelandet wären. Ein leises enttäuschtes Murren entfloh ihm, als sie still stand. Sie lächelte wieder. Sein hastiger Gemütswandel schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wie um seine Gedanken wieder jugendfrei zu bekommen.

„Hermione."

„Anwesend, Professor.", sie erhob die Hand und lächelte.

_**Oh Götter. **_Sie spielte mit einer uralten Männerphantasie, die auch er nur zu gut kannte. Das Bild der Hexe in ihrer Uniform, der Schulrock, der die Beine hochrutschte, wenn sie auf ihrem Sitz saß …

Er schüttelte sich erneut. „Hermione, wir müssen reden."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie geduldig und unschuldig, „du wolltest mit mir allein sein."

„Zum reden."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, da er klang, als müsse er es sich selbst einreden. Sie ging zu dem Tisch gegenüber dem seinen und hüpfte darauf, wobei ihr nicht entging, dass seine Augen ihrer Brust bei der Bewegung gefolgt waren. Sie fing seinen Blick ein und lächelte ihn an.

Schnell ließ er seine Augen von ihren Brüsten zu ihren Augen wandern. Hinter all dem Unfug, der darin stand, sah er, dass sie wirklich ernsthaft mit ihm reden wollte. Dass sie ihn nicht nur provozieren wollte.

„Hermione. Wenn wir eine Beziehung führen wollen, müssen wir die Schulleiterin einweihen. Ich will wirklich nicht deinen Ruf oder deine guten Zensuren besudeln."

Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er plötzlich zwei Köpfe. „Meinen guten Ruf besudeln? Du hast geholfen, die Zaubererwelt von Voldemort zu befreien, genau wie ich."

„Hermione, ich war ein Todesser …"

„Du warst Spion", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Das kümmert die meisten doch gar nicht. Sie hassen mich nach wie vor. Für sie war es schwer genug, zu erfahren, dass Potter und Weasley schwul sind. Stell die vor, was passiert, wenn ihr geliebtes Goldmädchen mit einem dunklen, alten Zauberer zusammen ist. Was denkst du, werden sie sagen?"

Sie holte kurz Luft, während sie sich gerade aufsetzte, ihre Beine vor sich austreckte, als ob sie die Füße auf den Boden stellen wollte, was geglückt wäre, wenn der Tische nicht so hoch oder sie nicht zu klein gewesen wäre.

„Sie würden sagen: ‚Er ist nicht alt.' ‚Ich glaube, er ist düster und geheimnisvoll.' und ‚Ich habe immer gewusst, dass der Weasley-Junge ein bisschen verdreht ist.'" Hermione saß da mit einem nachdrücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, die verschiedenen Stimmen zu diesen Meinungen vorspielend, als ob sie nicht ihre eigenen, sondern die der Anderen wären.

Severus lächelte sie an. Er stand auf und trat auf sie zu. Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Knie, während seine langen Finger auf ihren Oberschenkeln weilten. Sie gab ein glückliches Seufzen von sich, als er sie berührte.

„Willst du wirklich zum Tagesgespräch werden? Diese Beschimpfungen? Die … Kimmkorn?" Er schaffte es, das letzte Wort hervor zu pressen, als wäre es das Widerlichste, was gesagt werden konnte und hatte damit irgendwie recht.

„Ich kümmer mich nicht drum, was andere Leute denken. Ich kann nicht noch versuchen, deren Gedanken zu kennen, wenn ich versuche, dich kennen zu lernen." Sie sagte es ohne Anspielungen, dennoch, er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber ihre Aussage hatte irgendwas Sexuelles in sich. Vielleicht hörte er auch nur das heraus, was er hören wollte.

„Hermione", begann er. Er lehnte sich vor und sie spreizte ihre Beine, damit er zwischen ihnen stehen konnte. Er zog sie nahe an sich, eine Hand auf ihrem Kreuz ruhen lassend, während er mit der anderen ihren Kopf kraulte.

„Ja Severus?"

„Wir müssen mit Minerva sprechen." Er versteifte sich und hatte vor, das Mädchen abzuhalten, falls es nötig werden sollte. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

„Ok", antwortete sich ganz einfach. Er starrte sie an.

„Ok?"

„Ja. Wann willst du zu ihr gehen? Je früher, desto besser, würde ich sagen. So können wir schneller zum Geschäft kommen." Er starre sie an. Für eine Sekunde sah sie wie die junge Hexe aus, die sich ihre Vorbereitungszeit für die OWLs einteilte. Er lächelte sie an.

„Zum Geschäft?", fragte er sie.

Sie errötete ganz leicht. „Das." Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. Ihre warmen, weichen Lippen trafen auf seine dünnen und übten einen schwachen Druck aus, als würde sie ihn zerbrechen, wenn sie mehr Kraft aufwandte. Er erwiderte, anfangs ganz zart. Sie stöhnte leise in seine Antwort. Das ließ seinen Widerstand brechen, an den er sich ehemals geklammert hatte. Er zog sie kräftig an sich, ihren Hintern auf den Tisch vor sich schiebend. Sie schwang ihre Beine um seine Taille und erkundete seinen Körper mit ihren Händen. Die eine Hand verirrte sich in sein Haar, während die andere an seinem Rücken herabglitt, die Außenseite seines Shirts streichelte und nun daran arbeitete, die Innenseite zu erkunden.

Er trat auf seine eigene Forschungsreise an. Während seine Zunge ihren Mund erkundete, während die ihre ihn liebkosend auf diesem Weg begleitete, befanden seine Hände Hermiones Kleidungswahl als sehr vorteilhaft. Seine Hände glitten an ihre Hüften, das winzige Stück Stoff, dass das T-Shirt darstellte und die tiefsitzende Hose ließen seinen Händen Platz für mehr Erkundungen. Eine rieb Kreuz und Hüften, während die andere nach oben wanderte und da mit ihren Schulterblättern spielte. Sie begann langsam von dieser Position nach vorn zu wandern, jedoch wollte er nichts von Hermione erzwingen. Er verehrte ihren eigenen, starken Willen und wollte nicht, dass sie wegen ihm oder irgendwem anders faule Kompromisse schloss.

Sie stöhnte ihre Zustimmung, zu dem, was er tat und das genügte ihm, um fortzufahren. Er lächelte in ihre Mund und sie lächelte zurück. Er zog sich ein Stück zurück, um sie anzusehen und fand sie ihn noch immer anlächelnd vor. Und dann rüttelte es an der Tür.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Severus rief: „Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin's, Minerva. Severus, ich muss mit dir sprechen!", antwortete die Schulleiterin von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Das Paar starrte auf die Tür. „Über was?", wagte Severus zu fragen.

„Es ist persönlich."

„Ich will nichts Intimes über dich wissen, Minerva." Er versuchte, die Frau loszuwerden.

„Nicht meins, deins! Ich will dich mit jemandem verkuppeln!"

„WAS?", Hermione schlug die Hand vor den Mund, offensichtlich zu spät. Das Kind war bereits in den Brunnen gefallen. Severus erdolchte sie mit Blicken und Hermione entgegnete diesen Blick, als sei es seine Schuld, dass Minerva auf diese Idee gekommen war.

„Severus, wer ist da?", rief die ältere Hexe. „Severus!"

Severus ging zur Tür, vorher absichernd, dass er und Hermione annehmbar aussahen. Er löste den Zauber und ließ sie eintreten. Hermione saß auf dem Stuhl, der vor dem Tisch stand, den sie beide gerade besetzt hatten. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zur Tür.

„Schulleiterin", sagte Hermione als eine Art Begrüßung. Was immer sie an Höflichkeiten auszutauschen versuchte, würde sowieso durch ihren Gesichtsausdruck revidiert. Sie kochte.

„Miss Granger, wunderbar, dass ich Sie auch gleich finde!", antwortete sie der jungen Hexe. Sie war ehrlich erfreut, was Severus und Hermione nur noch mehr verwirrte. Severus stellte sich neben Hermione, versuchte dabei, nicht allzu auffällig zu sein und sie gleichzeitig durch seine Nähe zu beruhigen. Er konnte sehen, wie ein bisschen Anspannung von ihr fiel, als sie ihn neben sich spürte und nicht neben Minerva sah.

„Du sagtest, du würdest ‚mich mit jemandem verkuppeln' wollen? Was hat das mit H- Miss Granger zu tun?" fragte er, nachdem er sich selber wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ich versteh gar nichts", kommentierte Hermione.

„Ich glaube, ihr zwei solltet versuchen, euch näher zu kommen. Niemand weiß, wie hart der Krieg war, außer denen, die ihn miterlebten. Ihr zwei habt eine Menge gemeinsam, allerdings nicht zu viel…" sie zwinkerte, „Ich glaube, es würde sich lohnen.", erklärte die Direktorin, als würde sie den lieben langen Tag über ihren Lehrern und Schülern nichts anderes vermitteln.

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Severus. Die Frage purzelte nur so aus ihm hervor, hatte er doch so sehr gehofft, nichts würde der bevorstehenden Beziehung im Weg stehen.

„So ziemlich.", war alles, was Minerva dazu sagte.

„Ich glaube, den Versuch ist's allemal wert. Was denkst du, Severus?", fragte Hermione so beiläufig, als würde sie ihnen Tee anbieten.

„Ich nehme an, ihre Vermutungen treffen ins Schwarze", antwortete Severus sehr gelassen, während er sich zu Hermione umdrehte und ihr ein unauffälliges Zeichen gab.

„Zauberhaft! Nun Hermione, da du im Prinzip schon bestanden hast, ist das keine große Sache, aber um irgendwelche Aufregungen zu vermeiden, habe ich beschlossen, dich als Lehrling für Verwandlung einzustellen. So kannst du deine Ausbildung beenden und als Assistentin einer Lehrkraft auf Hogwarts bleiben. Was sagst du?"

„Ich glaube, das ist eine brillante Idee. Vielen Dank, Direktorin!", antwortete die junge Hexe. Sie stand auf und schüttelte Professor McGonagalls Hand.

„Hermione, nenn mich doch bitte Minerva, solange keine anderen Schüler in der Nähe sind." Hermione nickte ihre Zustimmung. „Wir werden deine neue Position am Montag während des Frühstücks bekannt machen und ein Festessen sowie einen Ball am Freitag veranstalten – um es gebührend zu feiern. Ich kenne da einen Gentleman, der nichts lieber täte, als dich dahin zu begleiten. Ist das in Ordnung für dich, Hermione?"

„Ja, Schull- Minerva! Vielen Dank"

„Wunderbar. Dann könnt ihr beiden ja jetzt dieses Was-auch-immer fortführen, das ich so unhöflich unterbrochen hab." Minerva zwinkerte Hermione noch einmal zu, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

„SIE WUSSTE ES!", kreischte Hermione.

„Was?"

„Sie wusste es die ganze Zeit über!"

*******

Severus schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich die dümmste Person, die jemals existiert hat!"

„Sag das nicht. Ich habe es doch auch nicht bemerkt, bis …", begann Hermione, als Severus sie erneut unterbrach.

„Sie ist die Schulleiterin", sagte er, als ob das die Antwort auf alles wäre.

„Ach?", Hermione konnte damit nicht viel anfangen.

„Die Schulleiterin oder der Schulleiter haben die eindeutige Erlaubnis, jegliche Post, die von Schuleulen transportiert wird, abzufangen."

„Du hast eine Schuleule verwendet?" Hermiones Stimme schwoll ein bisschen an.

„Ich habe keine eigene Eule, also ja, ich habe eine Schuleule verwendet."

Hermione seufzte und plumpste zurück auf den Stuhl.

„Na ja, wenigstens weiß sie es jetzt", sagte Hermione. Irgendetwas in ihrem Ton ließ Severus sie ansehen. Sie sah ihn an mit etwas, was nur als Lust bezeichnet werden konnte, an. Allein dieser Blick ließ sein Blut in Wallung geraten.

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das so verführerisch genug war, dass es nur noch als pornopraphisch bezeichnet werden konnte. Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und zog sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch. Bestimmt griff er ihren Kopf und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. Hermione antwortete ihm sofort, indem sie ihre Hüften gegen seine schob und an ihnen zu reiben begann. Severus stöhnte anerkennend in ihren Mund.

„Wir müssen uns ums Geschäftliche kümmern.", sagte Hermione, während sie ihn an seiner Hand in sein Büro führte.

****Ende****


End file.
